The Hiccups
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: In celebration of, but not about the kiss. Kurt has a problem with the hiccups, can Blaine find a cure?  Short fic, Pure Fluff inspired by my own daily battle with hiccups! :


**OMG! That kiss. Finally, our favourite couple are canon. Love to all the Glee writers :D Here is just a little piece of fluff for you guys, Sorry it isn't very long. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Dobby or any of Rihanna's songs. **

* * *

Kurt had always had a problem with hiccups. For some people hiccups were a random and funny occurrence but for Kurt they were at least a daily thing, horrible and annoying as they were he had learnt to deal with them.

Kurt had been had at Dalton little over a month when the hiccups started to get worse, now lasting at least an hour before he could shake them off. He woke one Thursday morning to the smell of coffee and groaned,

"Come on, sleepyhead." A familiar voice cooed. Blaine. Ever since Kurt had decided the commute every day was too much with massive piles of homework weighing him down, Blaine had woken him every morning with a fresh cup of coffee, Kurt still understand how the teenager was so dapper and awake that early in the morning.

"Kurt..." Blaine wined and began poking the sleepy boy who quickly buried himself deeper into his duvet.

"Aw, come on!" There was a _whoosh_ and a sudden coldness hit Kurt. Damn Ohio weather!

"Blaine!" He groaned sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Glancing at the clock he made a dive for the kidnapped blankets.

"Oh no. We have a French test today and you promised you'd help me." Blaine smiled at Kurt and his insides melted.

"Fine." Kurt rolled out of bed and grabbed the coffee.

"Let me get ready first, my beauty regime is essent" _HIC "i_al." Blaine chuckled, fully aware of Kurt's trouble with hiccups whilst Kurt just collapsed back into his pillow. _Not Again._

* * *

Two hours later, Kurt sat in European History trying to control the onward flow of hiccups. He hadn't spoken in at least an hour and a half trying to mask the trouble from other people. Blaine was sitting to his right, smiling smugly knowing the exact reason for Kurt's sudden vow of silence.

"Mr Hummel?" Oh no! He'd been asked a question, not good. He was going to have to speak, well here's goes;

"Louis XVI was officially arrested on the 13th of" _HIC "_of August, 1792." He could see Blaine out of the corner of his eye; the older boy was trying desperately to stifle his laughter and was failing miserably. The teacher walked slowly over to the two boys. He was an elderly man with a dragging monotone voice but he had an air of authority and Kurt found himself shrinking under his gaze and biting his lip to stop another hiccup escaping.

"Mr Anderson, please do try to contain yourself," His gaze turned to Blaine who immediately adopted a serious face which immediately faded when the man's gaze turned back to Kurt,

"Mr Hummel, I would advise you go get a glass of water. You are excused." And so it began. Kurt had a free period next and so headed to the library to try and find a cure.

He printed off a list from the first suitable website and ran to his dorm to give it a try.

Drink a glass of water

He'd already tried that and tried it upside down so he skimmed the list and began to try the different remedies starting with,

**6. Eat a spoonful of sugar**

The day continued with Kurt trying a different remedy between each of his classes and getting increasingly more frustrated as each one failed and more and more people started to take notice and make fun of him. At lunch he finally exploded,

"Guys will you" _HIC _"please be quiet,"_ HIC "_you are driving me" _HIC "_insane!" The boys all collapsed in fits of laughter and Kurt stood up, swinging his bag onto his shoulder storming out,

"Kurt...come...back..." Blaine choked out.

"Yeah...Kurt...we're...sorry," Wes and David blurted out simultaneously.

He just kept walking holding his head up high. The afternoon wasn't much better with teachers suddenly finding the need to address him in every class, the only time he got any piece was during their French test but it was worse because the room was silent and so the only sound was his badly hidden hiccups. The whole time, he could feel Blaine's hazel eyes on him, burning his skin and his cheeks flamed. Straight after every class, he bolted to try something else, his mood worsening and worsening.

He skipped Warbler practise that day, it wasn't like he could sing anyway and headed to his room to try the last few cures. Finally he exhausted the list, after completing tasks like;

**20. Spin in circles**

**31. Pull on your tongue**

**9. Suck on a lemon**

**14. Place an ice bag on your chest**

**28. Down a shot of pickle juice**

and

**40. Freeze a metal spoon for about 5 minutes and place the spoon on your temple**

The spoon had stuck to his forehead and it had taken him another ten minutes to nurse the shiny red mark on his forehead. That was it; he was destined to live for evermore with these hiccups. He put his IPod on shuffle and lay on the bed. He let go and just let the hiccups come fast, heavy and almost painfully.

Kurt had had the hiccups for 8 hours when his door burst open,

"Aaaah!" David and Wes screamed. Kurt jumped,

"Guys!" They smiled at each other and began advancing towards the bed,

"Did it work? Have they gone? Are you cured?"

_HIC_

All three boys as Blaine wandered through the door,

"What's going on guys?" David and Wes turned to him defeated and left the room heads bowed. Blaine looked after them confused for a minute before shutting the door,

"What was that about?" He asked Kurt moving to sit on the end of his bed.

"They," _HIC, "_tried to scare," _HIC_ "the hiccups away," Kurt answered before banging his head off the wall in frustration.

"I guess they failed, "Blaine laughed, "Hey, stop that!" He grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and shoved him away from the wall.

"Stop being such a Dobby. I missed you at Warblers practise." There was a brief silence interrupted by another _HIC_, Blaine must have realised he wasn't going to get an answer because he sighed and looked down. He spotted the list, worn and screwed up into a ball lying in the middle of the room. He picked it up as Kurt flopped back onto his bed,

"40 ways to cure the hiccups! I guess none of these worked," Kurt shook his head,

"I have a cure, I think. No it's probably stupid..." He tailed off and Kurt sat up straight with another _HIC and_ grabbed his wrist giving Blaine his best puppy dog eyes,

"I suppose you're willing to try anything. Well I've heard a kiss sometimes works..." Kurt's breath caught in throat. Blaine was offering to kiss him! Even if it was a stupid idea, there was no way Kurt was going to turn down that suggestion.

He tightened his grip on Blaine's wrist and Blaine looked up at him surprised,

"You really want to try this?" Kurt nodded fervently. Blaine turned towards him slowly and Kurt let go of his wrist, Blaine moved his now free hand to cup Kurt's cheek and inched closer; Inch by inch until Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his face and smell the medium drip, he had drank earlier. He smiled encouragingly at Blaine and that was enough for the older boy, he closed the gap between them and his lips where on Kurt's. Blaine tasted like coffee and chapstick and his lips with soft and gentle against Kurt's, it wasn't enough. Kurt licked Blaine's lower lip causing him to moan Kurt's name and open his mouth ever-so-slightly, Kurt used this to his advantage and deepened the kiss. Their tongues where locked in an battle for dominance that had Kurt's heart going 100 beats per second and hand flew to the back of Blaine's neck. This was heaven; Kurt didn't need anyone if he had Blaine, this memory, this moment. If this was real, he could withstand any taunting.

Blaine finally pulled back and struggled to catch his breath. For a few moments the boys just stared into each other's eyes and Kurt slowly became aware that his hiccups where gone.

"Did it work?" Blaine questioned, obviously thinking the same thing.

Kurt shook his head.

"Really?" Blaine asked suspiciously.

Kurt shook his head again, desperately wanting another kiss. Blaine laughed,

"Liar!"

Kurt shook his head, not admitting defeat.

"Well if that's true, I guess we will have to try again won't we."

Kurt nodded.

"God, I love you and I love the way you lie." Blaine muttered crashing his lips against Kurt's again. _I LOVE YOU TOO, _Kurt's mind screamed and as Blaine moved to kiss his neck and produce a particularly purple hickey, he said the words for real earning him another kiss and a boyfriend.

_Blaine was his._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you to everyone who read this, please review or favourite or both lol. It makes me smile.**


End file.
